


Amour de ma vie

by Iwassupposedtostudy



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Attempt at humour, F/F, Fluff, Kisses, One-Shot, Procrastinating, Small spat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwassupposedtostudy/pseuds/Iwassupposedtostudy
Summary: I wrote this one-shot instead of finishing my article on how we might use history... so. Is it good? -Meh.It's about Anne & Ann though - and we all like that - right? *wink wink*Honestly, it's mostly a drabble born from two of Anne's journal entries & from a hilarious cartoon by Bisa_pop. It doesn't actually lead anywhere - just stuff... fluffy stuff. But I adore them, and I am much too impatient for series 2 so I just write about them to cope.
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Kudos: 30





	Amour de ma vie

“Why do you always assume you know what’s best for us?” Ann huffed annoyed with her wife who at present weren’t even looking her way.   
“What? I don’t.” Anne called over her shoulder absentmindedly, continuing to walk in a pace that were really difficult to keep up with – having Ann gasping behind her,  
“Seriously, Anne could you just stop and listen to me for one second?”  
“Hm?” Anne stopped in her tracks, turning around – her coat flapping about her, her hand flipping her pocket-watch open and Ann grumbled loudly,  
“No, Anne! Put your watch away!”  
“Calm down! I’m just checking the time – you have slowed us down an awful lot.” Anne finally graced her with a look and noticed Ann’s flaming cheeks and furious expression, raising an eyebrow at this.   
“My legs are shorter!” Ann bit back pointing at her legs, and Anne gave a nod, turning her head around again as if she planned on picking up the pace once more but Ann growled grasping Anne’s arm with her hand harshly,  
“Listen to me!”  
“I am!” Anne barked, but Ann didn’t flinch, she just kept her hand on Anne’s arm,  
“No, you are occupied with your own thoughts, and you’re looking at your ridiculous pocket-watch.”  
“Well then? What’s the matter?” Anne asked her, opening her hands, and Ann blew air out of her nose,  
“Ann, could you please hurry up? We will be late.”  
“This! You always rule without a care for anyone else!” Ann spoke aggravated,  
“That’s not true – I always consult you!” Anne argued, crossing her arms stubbornly and Ann shook her head fiercely,  
“Eh no, you tell me our plans – you do not consult me – consulting involves a dialogue in which you reach a mutual understanding by asking and listening to the others opinion.”  
“Well, I just want what’s best for you!” Anne defended herself, and Ann rolled her eyes,  
“I know but I am capable of making my own decisions – and I am your wife I’m supposed to be your equal – your partner – not your child that you can dictate however you want. I did run a household before too you know.”   
Anne was silent at first, pondering that for a second, sighing,  
“You are my partner. I always engage you in conversations and decisions and you help with the servants but they’re… they were my servants and I just know how to better keep them in order.”  
“ _Your_ servants almost set my hair on fire. They did set my night-cap on fire.” Ann told her dryly and Anne met Ann’s displeased look with her own glare, but then unbidden images of that night returned to the front of Anne’s mind – and whereas it wasn’t funny at the time the memory of it had her mouth twitch slightly making Ann’s expression booming but Anne though she tried to bite her tongue down couldn’t keep her laughter from spilling out.  
“Oh, is that funny to you?” Ann scowled and Anne steadied herself on Ann’s arm still laughing, tears springing to the corner of her eyes, snorting,  
“No! No, Ann! It’s just… the image in my head – it – everyone panicked, I panicked but it must’ve looked rather comical – it did, it does in my head anyways.”  
Ann, for obvious reasons – did not find that as amusing as her wife – given that she was already furious with her and not prone to laugh and give in.  
“Hm, hilarious. A pity the fire didn’t get a hold on all of me.” Ann muttered, pursing her lips tightly, glancing side-ways to compose herself and the tears, that despite her anger, brimmed. Anne noticed, dried up and stopped laughing,  
“Adney – I didn’t mean it like that.”   
Ann turned from Anne, crossing her arms, staring off into the distance to not give in to her tears - knowing that she would probably be painted as the most annoying weeping thing later when Anne wrote her journal entry for the day. Anne didn’t harbour any such thoughts at all at present – her laughter had quieted, and her heart ached with the guilt that filled her.  
“Adney.” Anne spoke softly and Ann bit down on her lips intent to not cry but a tear leaked down her cheek anyways and Anne closed the gap between them, taking Ann into her arms – making sure no one was around to observe them.  
“Hush, hush, don’t cry, I’m so sorry.” Anne mumbled in her ear, caressing her over her back gently, kissing her forehead affectionately, pulling back to place her hands at her cheeks – drying her tears with her thumbs, kissing her nose,  
“Ann - I was grateful it didn’t do more than singe your hair a little. I was only laughing at how ridiculous we all must’ve looked in our frenzy – but I did not find it amusing at the time.”   
“You’re fed up with me.” Ann averted her eyes, staring into the ground – fresh tears raining down her cheeks and Anne frowned, shaking her head,  
“No. No, Ann – I’m not. And It pains me that you should feel that way.”   
“You regret marrying me.” Ann persisted, and Anne’s chest tightened,  
“No. I don’t!” Anne fondled her stricken face, kissing her desperately on the lips,  
“I don’t.” Anne affirmed, kissing her again, pulling Ann into a tight embrace,  
“You’re the most wonderful wife in the world. I love you!”  
Anne’s breath tickled Ann’s ear, and she sobbed aloud, making Anne’s arms clasp tighter around her to comfort her,  
“Now, I know it’s a tragedy that someone like me loves you – you could’ve done so much better, but really, you could’ve at least tried to mask that sob!” Anne told her mock-serious making Ann laugh through her sniffles, burying her face into Anne’s shoulder,  
“I love you, Anne.” Ann murmured, and Anne smiled pleased pulling her back to kiss her chastely before wiping the tears off her cheeks,  
“Come on, let’s go home.”  
“But I thought we had to pay a house-call on the…” Ann’s sentence was bit off by Anne who waved her hand dismissively,  
“Never mind that. What do you want to do today?”  
“I want be with you. Just the two of us.”  
“Well then, do you have suggestions?” Anne gazed at her kindly and Ann touched her face fondly, resting her forehead against hers, smiling softly,  
“Maybe we could, I don’t know, study anatomy.”  
“Eh he…” Anne was taken off guard, chuckling uncertainly, Ann was even pleased to notice the faintest of pink hues appearing on her wife’s throat and cheeks.  
“Hm?” Ann threw her an impish look and Anne opened her mouth,  
“Ah, we could do that – yes, I have lots of books on the subject that we could read from and discuss if you like.”  
“Mm, I had um, rather hoped we might use empirical methods to detain the information needed.” Ann said innocently, running her fingers against Anne’s shoulder giving her a sly look.  
“Yes, actually – a much better idea.” Anne grinned, and Ann nodded, smirking,  
“I thought so – after all, you’ve been to Paris to study anatomy.”   
“Ah but that was strictly professional studies.”  
“I’m sure it was.” Ann replied her sardonically, and Anne rolled her eyes at her,  
“’Twas!”  
“M-hm, and I’m six feet tall.”  
“Ann! I…”  
“Are you sure you want to finish that lie, Lister?” Ann wondered raising a brow, smirking and Anne sighed,  
“You are insufferable!”  
“Yet you married me.”  
“Well, I’ve been known to like a challenge in the past.” Anne retorted and Ann gasped and hit her arm, making her wife laugh before kissing her sweetly – taking a quick look around them first to check that the coast was still clear.  
“Let’s get you home.” Anne said offering Ann her arm only because she wanted her near her.  
  


Anne hadn’t been able to leave her wife’s side all afternoon, though they hadn’t been able to sneak away to do what they had initially planned to do. But evening had finally set in and  
they just so happened to be alone for a second in one of the sitting rooms and she couldn’t resist giving Ann a good snog. There was no one else in there anyway and she had longed to kiss her ever since they had arrived back home– and she wanted tonight’s _kisses_ to be perfect.  
Anne devoured Ann, kissing her desperately on the lips and down the throat and then back up again, holding her in a tight embrace and Ann responded with equal passion.  
Only problem was that they were so caught up in their kisses that they didn’t hear Marian enter the room and she was… well clearly not as shocked as she should’ve been at finding her sister and Miss Walker in a passionate embrace – kissing – well, actually practically eating each other’s faces. She should probably yell ‘Hell’s fire’ or alike, but Marian only rolled her eyes, she wasn’t a bore like, she thought hard – like Eliza Priestley or some other stuck-up prat like her. She did clear her throat however, tapping her foot against the floor, wishing they would stop,  
“Excuse me!”   
“Huh?”  
Ann was positively delirious from all the tender kisses, but when her eyes found Marian her cheeks flushed bright pink, and she pushed Anne away from her slightly panicked,  
“Uh-oh.”  
“And what are you two doing?” Marian wondered amused, taking too much pleasure in teasing and taunting them. Her sister presented herself casually, shrugging her shoulder,  
“I was helping Ann clear off some gravy stuck to her lips.”  
“With yours? Napkins exist too you know – most people tend to use them.” Marian crossed her arms amused, and Anne frowned,  
“Well, napkins are overrated and I’m not most people.”  
“Touché.” Marian agreed with a nod, and Ann chewed her lip awkwardly, fidgeting with her skirt, staring at the floor embarrassed before eventually looking Marian in the eye,   
“Would you care for some tea and reading?”  
“Eh, yes – eh but actually um no, I do not want to be the third party to whatever it is you’ve got going on tonight.” Marian grimaced, making Ann glance nervously at her wife – wondering what on earth to do now. Marian did know, so it was all fine, right? Ann’s heart hammered hard in her chest; she was not willing to give Anne up because Marian had seen them kiss. But she was terrified - after all the last time someone saw them kiss – misery and troubles followed which led to them being apart for almost a whole year – a wretched time Ann had rather never relive.  
“What weird thing? I was helping a friend in distress.” Anne continued making Ann stare at her with furrowed eyebrows and her sister snort loudly at her,  
“Right, I’m going to pretend I never saw that, you’ll pretend I never walked in – and I don’t want any unscrupulous behaviour whilst I’m in the room… ever.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about Marian.” Anne gestured with her hands between all three of them,  
“Good, so… that’s that. And I whilst we’re on the subject of… Um, I’m going to move into the empty bedroom down the hall.”  
“What?” Anne wondered confused and Marian cleared her throat, looking at her slippers,   
“Mm, or I will have to make a noise complaint.”  
Ann’s face flushed and she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her, fortunately Anne bore this much better though she was evidently disturbed by it,  
“Of course – you may have that room, if you like.”  
“Alright, now everything’s sorted I’m going to retire to my new room and um, I probably will be off in the morrow to Market Weighton for a fortnight – so we may all forget what just passed.” Marian told them and Ann couldn’t even brace herself to look at Marian,  
“Excellent – goodnight, Marian.” Anne said eventually and Marian hummed in reply before leaving the room awkwardly.  
“That was close.” Anne turned around and grinned towards Ann who just looked at her in disbelief,  
“That was close?! She saw us – kissing! And she’s heard us! How much do you need revealed before you consider us exposed?”  
“Uh, Marian can’t even begin to comprehend it, and no matter – she won’t tell anyone!” Anne shrugged her shoulders, closing the gap between them, sneaking a kiss to her lips though Ann still stood with her arms crossed,  
“Now, do you still want that lesson in anatomy?” Anne wondered suggestively, and Ann shook her head chuckling,  
“Need you ask?”  
“Let us go upstairs then!” Anne smiled, well excited and Ann grabbed hold of her chin,  
“But you must stay quiet, pony!”  
Ann pecked her lips once before backing away and Anne smiled deviously at her,  
“Oh trust me – no sound shall escape my lips, Adney – they will be pre-occupied.”  
“Urgh, come on you rogue - let’s go upstairs!” Ann told her wife rolling her eyes at her but nevertheless proceeded to run with Anne upstairs to study anatomy for a longish while.

**Author's Note:**

> The title doesn't actually relate to the story at all - I just didn't have one and french always sounds fancy and tbh 'love of my life' is pretty accurate anyways so... Thanks for reading Xx


End file.
